First Impressions Are Always The Worst
by ShadowFax999
Summary: Revised! Anyone else sadden by the fates of our fav couple in DH? Well lets all live in denial and enjoy the first meeting of our fav. Auror and the resident wolf.


A/N: I'm thoroughly pissed at their fates in DH so I went and revised this fic for those of you who'd like to reminisce about the good old days. Its my first fic, enjoy!

* * *

He was prejudiced. Obviously, he was prejudiced. Everyone had at least shaken my and looked me in the eye… somewhat. I'm still a little unnerved by Mad-Eye's roaming eye and Mundungus' not so roaming eye; could he have at least LIFTED his eyes initially during the introduction. Moreover, how in the world did he end up in the Order?

This revelation (and the fact that they apparently recruited narrow minded prats) only served to deflate the little balloon of happiness she felt earlier, the 'special-ness' felt when asked to join a secret society of wizards and witches, to fight the good fight and make the Wizarding World a safer place.

Yep, every corny cliché just flew out the window, along with someone's very expensive Silver Goblet. Why in Merlin's name did someone need a goblet on a display by a window? Didn't prepare for Tornado Tonks did they? Ah, well too late, I need to distract myself before the rest of the display follows… Oh, yeah the prat. Think I am over reacting? Here you judge:

"Nymphadora (insert cringe) Tonks, may I introduce to you, Remus John Lupin (insert mirroring cringe)." Professor- I mean Minerva shudders merely glared at the two of us before curtly adding, "I'm sure the both of you will get along just fine." She then stalked off to the other side of the kitchen to speak with the ever-bustling Molly Weasley.

"So…" She drawled in slight awkwardness, "Do you get the impression we were both about 5 minutes away from being deducted house points?" chuckling slightly at her pitiful attempt at humor.

"Actually" he started distractedly; however, upon catching the dog chain on my hips and the tiny neon green skulls painted on her black toenails, he quickly finished "I was a Gryffindor. She never had the heart to take points from us" After a quick once-over, he added a little too quickly, "I apologies young lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short as I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere." Turning and then adding as an after thought, "I'll see you around then" and he retreats up the stairs to what is apparently the living quarters of this eerie place.

By this time, I am positively fuming. YOUNG LADY? Could he have just conjured a pacifier right there for me and I would feel less insulted. Well maybe not, but you know what I mean. And what's with the once over? Just because I dress in torn jeans, baggy Weird Sisters' Tee and flip-flops does not mean what he thinks it mean. I'M NOT A CHILD! Ok so that internal outburst did not help my point, but whines come on!

I may look young and act young… occasionally… more than occasionally but that does not give you cause to pass judgment on me so rashly. I am a very clumsy person first impressions are never good. If you've escaped with all your fingers and all your clothes in the correct order and clean… be thankful.

Internally shouts to Lupin 'You hear that Prat? THANKFUL! Sniff prat… prissy prat… prejudiced prissy prat!' Ok Tonks, stop with the alliterations, its not healthy. But talking to yourself is? (Rolls eyes) Oops, Moody thinks I'm mocking him (sniggers).

What was I doing anyway? Oh yeah, ranting about the prejudice- ok I'll stop, _Lupin _who had the audacity to gape, well more like frown at my pretty black nails with green skulls. By the way, ludicrous Lupin (I'm sorry!), I am an Auror and the way I choose to dress in no way inhibits my capabilities as a witch. Although there was that one unfortunate time with all my spikes and the idiot did that metal jinks…

That's not the point though. It isn't fair that I have to conform to their sexist idea of an 'Ideal Woman'. No thanks, my mother can embody that better than any other witch I know. I became an Auror to capture Dark Wizards (which coincidently may be all of my mother's family) and the like. Making tea for Scrimmy does not enhance my career options, though some of my friends may insist that it might. Stupid people, the lion is not some mere man, feminine wiles does not affect him. His secretary can testify to that, according to the latest Inter Office Gossip. Of course I'm the only female Aura (alive that is) so the only gossip I get is in the _Loo_, which I try to avoid at all cost.

You know, you'd expect an experience Auror like Kingsley to realize when a person is ranting in their head and paying absolutely no attention to whatever it is he is talking about. Note to self: Never again, mention to Kingsley anything about his earring. Seriously, it's cool but not worthy of a 10 minute convo. Merlin, when will this meeting start? I'm in dire need of a stick of gum. Its muggle yes, but it always seems to calm my nerves. Poor Kingsley must think we're kindred spirits or something of the like. Almost a funny thought so I chuckle at his horrible attempt at a joke. I wonder whether paying attention or not make me a bad person. No, you know who's a bad person, Lupin. gasp No alliteration! Cheers mate! I have battled prats like Lupin, my entire life; my mother swears I've been rebellious from the womb.

I just had hoped that the Order members would be different, obviously, I was wrong. Convicted felons, loony ex-aurors and a narrow-minded prat sighs _great_ of all the Dark Wizard fighting groups in London… Their headquarters isn't all that either, actually it's down right weird. Imagine, you're invited to fight the all fearful Voldy and his Death Eaters, actually when you think about it they sound like a wash-out group from the sixties.

Anyway, you step into this scary house that'd be more suited for hosting Dark Wizards rather than organizing their elimination. Stepping in, you need to ensure you side step this _gross _thing that resembled a troll's foot, apparently it's an umbrella stand. It is then of utmost importance that you do not make any descriptive sound with regard to it as it shall commence the freak show; portraits screaming, Walabunga ranting and the most wanted fugitive in all of Wizarding London at the mercy of your wand. Of course, in any ordinary circumstance the latter would be highly welcomed and do much in the enhancement of one's career. sighs but, as my mother so painstakingly acknowledged when choosing my name, ordinary is not a word that has any place in my life. Sad but true, so instead of high praise, a medal and a much needed hike in salary, I was awarded a nervous glance by my cousin (told you mom's family's mental) and an unnecessary, "Way to go lass! Now that's CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" by Mad-Eye Moody. It could have been worse; I could have fatally cursed Sirius if Moody's 'Constant Vigilance' was not the butt of most Auror jokes to this day. Instead I merely jumped out of my skin and jabbed Sirius in the throat. Ouch. I haven't seen him since.

Of course, I was immensely embarrassed, because not only did I alert the entire Order to the presence of Tonks the Terrible, but I'd also cemented their opinions which would have been generated by my Pink spikes and punk ensemble. They all nodded to themselves and thought, "Yep, she's too young." Bet they thought I didn't listen to Dumbledore when he explained Sirius' innocence (Something about Pettigrew being the real traitor, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera… I'm fond of the muggle movie The King And I). I did, its just reflex, Moody and Kingsley understood I'm sure.

Anyhow, I have been drifting between conversations and the like since then. I like secretly profiling everyone, but I will finish that some other time because first impressions are never correct grin. I'm tired of waiting so I perk up when I overhear Molly Weasley say, "He'll be here in a minute" and I'm grateful because I'm feeling sorely out of place. I don't really fit in with the Aurors because Kingsley and Moody are reminiscing about the old days with some apparently former Order members. The ladies are talking about their families or something domestic, neither of which I can really contribute to and the only other possible person my age is Bill Weasel- I mean Weasley who has just been sent by his mother to fetch Lupin and Black, or so I overheard as I was about to tap his shoulder. Yay, what _luck_.

At last, the Headmaster arrives and we all shuffle into an equally spine-chilling room, which is a bit cleaner thanks to the sole effort of the esteem Weasley matriarch. She sits, rather smugly between her husband and son. As I attempt to sit next to Bill, some other witch cuts in front of me and that side of the table quickly fills up as I'm jostled to the back of the room. As I go to the other side I see Kingsley squished between Moody and some other fellow who's name is as lost to me as the purpose of the Subject: History Of Magic. I swear I have the memory span of a grindylow: 5 seconds, that's it.

Back to my current conundrum, must get a seat quickly before I make an even bigger fool of my self. I make a beeline for one in the middle next to Lupin only to have the gracious Black beat me to it, "Sorry cuz, this seat is reserved for wolf tamers only."

I stared at him, "Too easy!" I chuckled and took a seat slightly ahead, not missing the confused look on my cousin's face or the look on Lupin's face, caught between amusement and annoyance at my cousin. Ha, yay me, or so I thought until I turned sideways to see who was between Lupin and I.

"Nymphadora, how _fascinating_ meeting you here" Snape's drawl was anything but a compliment and the men beside him visibly stiffened. "Now what could have possibly possessed a person to offer you a place in our esteemed organization? What can you possibly have to offer? Clumsiness is hardly an admirable trait."

"No, but shampooing is" It was out her mouth before she could have stopped it and for the second time for that evening she wanted to crawl under a rock. Fortunately, or not, this seem to mend bridges between herself and the two boys, with Sirius' raucous laughter and Lupin's twinkling eyes, it proved that the old joke could still be successfully recycled.

Unfazed the bloody retard continued "But of course that isn't your only asset-"

However, he was quickly cut off by my swift "Don't you dare-" and a simultaneous "Now Serverus-" and me by Lupin. Was he trying to come to my rescue? I don't know who I was madder at.

"Excuse me Lupin, I can fight my own battles" Apparently I did.

Before he could have voiced the apology so evident on his face, Snape cut in "My, my Lupin it seems as though your chivalrous werewolf etiquette has offended the wrath of the Unworthy of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. And I thought dark creatures stuck together."

Making an unknowingly momentous choice, I stood up, drawing the attention of the rest of the order, eyes narrowed I assumed my most intimidating albeit wand less Auror stance, "We do." I motioned for him to take my seat and as we switched I felt… good. Of course, there are more eloquent words to describe this _feeling _but I think I will stick with _good _for now. Settling back into Snape's former seat I try not to bask in the positive attention I'm receiving from the _entire_ order. Once again, yay me! Maybe I'll defend this guy more often.

Alas, it is not so easy to shut Snape up is it, as I spot him turning to have the last word; I beat him to it, "Oh and _Serverus_?" She drawled, mirroring his earlier intonation, batting her eyelashes and slowly leaning forward, her pouty lips curved into an innocent smile as she continued, "If you ever call me anything other than Tonks, I promise you, you will most certainly feel the presence of the pole that we all know you have shoved up your-"

"Order!" Dumbledore's voice cut through all cross talk and my lovely sentiment, "The first meeting of the reconvening of the Order Of the Phoenix shall now commence."

As I leaned back into my chair I could not help feeling, albeit for the first time that night, that I am exactly where I should be.

Lupin is still a prat though.

* * *

Desperate, yes that is what we have to be to start recruiting kids. Merlin's Beard I may have taught her at Hogwarts! pause No I would remember Neon green spikes. Wait a minute; is that…a dog chain? She's probably muggle influenced then. Sweet Merlin we are desperate.

Do you think I am being unfair? Judge for yourself; she looks barely older than the Weasley twins, she is decked off in an array of colors and metals and her eyes still hold that rare quality of innocence. She is too young to be here. Of course, I, of all people, should not be one to pass judgment on someone so quickly. Honestly, I do not know why I am so negatively affected by her presence in the 'new' Order. She is young and youth is essential to our cause pauses actually it is not, experience is more vital. She looks like she should be at a Weird Sisters' Concert per-party, or is it post party... Why in Merlin's name would a group of young men call themselves Weird Sisters? In my day, we had a word for such men; I am afraid however that that particular dialect has escaped my vocabulary along with the much-dreaded words 'sequined tights'.

_Shudders,_ I feel so old. I sound like my father. Maybe that is why I am so put off by her presence; I get self-conscious about my age. That fiasco at her entrance was quite entertaining though. I could have sworn she was going to hex poor Sirius. He did a 360 and all but scampered off. I felt sorry for her though, she looked horridly embarrassed though. Minerva shudders (really, it is positively awkward to call your former Professors by their given names) however, does not give her time to dwell as she introduces her to the rest of the Order.

I am searching for the rambunctious fugitive Black when the sight of Minerva and the young woman suddenly greets me.

As I am about to take the young woman's hand I notice a barrage of rings decorate her hand. There is one problem; her rings are silver. My condition prevents me from touching any silver so I hastily drop my hands and cannot bear to meet her eyes, as I am ashamed.

"Nymphadora (_she visibly grimaces_) Tonks, may I introduce to you, Remus John Lupin (and I follow suite at the use of my middle name)." Minerva shudders at the use of her first name merely glared at our discomfort at the use of our dreaded names before curtly adding, "I'm sure the both of you will get along just fine."

She stalked off to no doubt compliment Molly on her extraordinary attempt of cleaning the grime off the walls of The Filthy and Most Desolate House of Black. Speaking of Black, I wonder, where can he be? _Searching gaze_ Oh, he is with Dung. _Pause__Dung_? Damn.

Suddenly she is saying something and since I was not paying attention I try my best to reply politely. It is at this moment however that Sirius moodily stalks out of the room and up the stairs. He is most likely gone up to Buckbeak's room to brood and if I do not get to him quickly, this meeting will be pause difficult to say the least.

Therefore, I unconsciously duck my head trying to come up a polite but effective way of leaving the young woman's presence when I find myself doing a double take at … interesting toes. Black nails with neon green skulls. Apparently, I have been too obvious as her face, once a mask of nervousness has taken on rather stern, if not cold edge.

If its one thing I have learnt from Sirius is that in situations like these, you do not try to figure out what you did to offend; prolonging punishment does not lessen the severity of the blow. You get out, as quickly as possible. Which I did, I high tailed it out of there, not before trying to smooth things over though with a sincere albeit partly frightened "I'll see you around then."

So I leave the poor girl by herself (oh come on! I am not bad, I am sure she would find someone to talk with) and quickly stride to Buckbeak's accommodations, where Sirius is sulkily patting his head and ruffling his feathers. I walk in, bow deeply and proceed to feed him a dead ferret.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I recount the incident when I taught at Hogwarts, when Hagrid first introduced Buckbeak to Harry's class and Buckbeak almost attacked Draco, Harry's sworn enemy. This earned a chuckle from the morbid Black, who commented that Beaky had a good sense of judgment and how Harry and Draco's rivalry could match the Marauders and Snivellus'.

Sirius is then in much higher spirits as he recounts how Moody, well really Barty Crouch Jr., turned Draco into a ferret and how Harry and his friends were practically on the ground laughing as Draco in ferret form, slips into Crabe or was it Goyle's pants. Of course, Minerva is on the scene at once and scolds Moody. It is a funny story, but not as funny as we need it to be and we quickly lapse into a somber mood.

We are both pondering the situation in which we have currently found ourselves. The Order of the Phoenix shall be reconvened in a couple of minutes, bringing to life what everyone who listens to their hearts and minds know; Voldermort is back. Actually, according to Harry and Dumbledore he never really left which, if I honestly believe, is perfectly plausible.

Sirius' eyes maintain their haunted look and for a second I glimpse a broken man who fought all his life to be free of this place and the implications that come with it only to have this very house be his only hope of survival. I know better than to pity him, he has too much pride and I have too much respect for the man.

Our peaceful trance is broken however as Molly walks in and informs us that Dumbledore's patronus just arrived and that he shall be here in a bit. I immediately rise upon her departure only to see Sirius struggling to his feet.

"You go ahead Moony; I'll be down in just a bit." He sighs as he shoos me out of the room.

Naturally, my brows crease in concern for my old friend, but before I can say anything, he beats me to it, "Go save me a seat, I'm going to use the loo. You know how long and bloody boring one of these sodding things can be." He finishes with a grin and then strides out into the hallway.

Securing Buckbeak's room, I walk down the stairs into the room, designated for the meeting and quickly take a seat. I spot the green haired Nymph struggle to find a seat, looking perfectly miserable whilst doing it also. A rush of sympathy overcomes me and when she spots the empty chair next to me, she almost gratefully grabs it. Almost.

"Sorry cuz, this seat is reserved for wolf tamers only." I am thankful for Sirius' interjection as it prevented me from finding myself in a difficult situation of having to explain to her why she could not have sat there, Merlin, what if she had started to cry. I am also furious, well maybe not furious, more like miffed, for Sirius' Werewolf quip. I mean, is discretion such a bad thing?

She is unfazed by his jib as she focuses on the fact that he took her chair, "Too easy!" is her only retort and as confusion melts away into humor at her implication, I can't help but be thankful for the new splash of youth. Maybe she will keep Sirius on his toes.

Looking forward to where she finally rests, I realize that there is only one person between us.

"Snivillus" Sirius bites out, sneering almost to the point of snarling, and I wonder at he similarities between himself and his Padfoot counterpart.

However, before either of us gets a chance to react to his presence, we find that we are being ignored in favor for a certain witch. Naturally, we lean closer to eavesdrop.

Serverus is being his ordinary… _endearing_ self and we aren't forced to wait long to figure out whether Snape, miraculously, has an ally in the Order.

Shampooing. The comment is out of her mouth as though a natural reaction and it is clear that we are both proud of how far she has fallen from the Black tree. However, the slimy git is going at it again and I feel as though it is someone's duty to save this poor girl from a disastrous fate. It is _Snape_ after all.

"Excuse me Lupin, I can fight my own battles"

Her voice cut fast and deep. It seems as though my _furry little problem_ has created this quandary. Maybe there is some Black in her yet.

Nevertheless, Snape baits me and what she does next surprises everyone. Who knew that two words could surmise a person's character, two little ordinary words cemented my notions on the type of person she is and I hope that one day I have the privilege of calling her friend.

She switches seats and Snape is about to go at it again when she leans forward and whispers something to him. By this time Sirius, who has remained incongruously quiet during the entire ordeal (Note to self: query why later), is clamoring over me to hear what she is saying. I on the other hand respect a person's privacy and refuse to encourage such child like behavior. It does help that the Full moon is in two days and so my senses are all sharpening up. Evidently, the entire threat did not need issuing as we got the general gist of it and the look on Snape's face was priceless when he thought she was coming onto him.

Too soon, Dumbledore's voice commanded everyone's attention and the gravity of reality returns to all. It had been nice to feel like schoolmates again however, when getting back at Snape was the highlight of the day.

That was when it hit me; the reason her youth and innocence bothered me so much. That was how we had started: James, Lilly, Sirius, even Peter in all fairness. The nostalgia that hit was bittersweet. We were all like that when we first joined the Order, young, reckless, a need to prove ourselves and oblivious to the reality of the situation. We were not naïve, we knew of the consequences but when the worst did happen, it was so surreal.

Such ponderings will have to wait for another time though as our undivided attention is needed at the head of the table.

* * *

I have revised it, mainly British vs. American English I figured since my spell checker seems to be American I will go with it (It refuses to remain at the British setting). Kudos!

Sinful delights, I went through it just for you love! Hope this is better!

Delphine


End file.
